Welcome To Hogwarts: Year 1
by livingstonalexis8
Summary: What happens when Maxand the Flock go to Hogwarts. Max's apperance has been Altered cause I think it suits her better. This will become a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Alexis here and I would like to let you know that this will be a series for Harry potter and Maximum Ride. I hope I met your inspissations.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Today was just a normal day at my house except today was my birthday and also Nudge's, Angle's, Gazzy's, Max's, and Iggy's. We were all turning eleven and I was so Happy even though Iggy decided to blow up my bedroom, again. Oh well. Just then a letter came through the window by an owl. I picked one up that said:

_To Mr. F Miller_

_Second largest room in the house_

_Bucyrus, Ohio U.S.A._

There were others to Iggy, Nudge, Angle, and Gazzy.

I opened mine and read:

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, first Class, Grand Sorc., Cgf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Miller,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School pf Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_We have been informed that you are a Avian-Hybrid and we would like you to know that you are safe here an no student have to know of your wing if you do not wish them to know._

_Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Then there was a list of what we needed for our first year:

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for everyday wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_CORSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _By: Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _By: Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _By: Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _By: Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _By: Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _By: Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _By: Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. _

I looked at the others'

"Did you get a letter to?" I asked. They nodded, do we are all going to Hogwarts. When I told my mom, she was so happy. See I was expecting this cause, like the rest, I come from a wizarding family. She said that someone named Hagrid was coming to get us to take us to Diagon Alley. At about 4:00 there was a knock on the door and in came a huge, giant dude. I was shocked, like the rest. This guy was about 8ft. tall and had a scruffy beard with warm black eyes. He smiled at us and then at my mother. "Vanessa, how nice to see you again. And these must be your kids." he said in a deep voice. "This is Iggy," she pointed to my strawberry blond kid with blue eyes, "this is Fang" she pointed at me, I have dark brown almost black hair and black eyes, "This is Angle," she pointed at the blond girl with blue eyes, "and her twin Gazzy," she pointed at the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "and this is Nudge," she pointed to the brown headed one with brown eyes, "And this is Max." she said pointing to the black haired girl with Steel Blue eyes. I smiled a bit, and then he ushered us out the door saying good bye to my mom. When we finally got to where we were going, I was angry because right in front of us is a freaking brick wall. Hagrid sniggered at my face and said, "No worries, we wil' be gettin' through there." then he pulled out an umbrella and tapped the bricks. The bricks moved out of the way and into a passage way. We walked threw it and into the Alley "Welcome to Diagon Alley." said Hagrid. We went in and I am thinking_ 'Oh God what if I don't belong in Hogwarts.' _

(Hi there people I am a line so just ignore me)

When we got dine shopping, we went to Kings Cross. Hagrid had left us to go to Hogwarts. I looked around and smiled at all the people who were our kind. I walked towards the barrier that mom told me to go through to get to plate form 9 and 3 quarters. When I got through I saw a bunch of people. I got though the crowd, with Iggy and the rest, and tried to get our trunk of stuff up there. Yeah, keyword Tried. "Hey, Mate, you want some help with that." I looked up to see 2 twin boys with identical red hair, freckles, and Hazel eyes. We nodded and they helped us. When they finally got the trunks up there they said "Well see you guys at Hogwarts." and walked away. We went to find a compartment.

**Max P.O.V. (I might say on her P.O.V. for the whole story IDK yet)**

I saw there was other kids in the compartment. One with black hair and bright green eyes and one with red hair and hazel eyes. "Mind if we sit here." I asked, they shook their heads and we sat down in the place. I looked at them. "I am Harry Potter." said the black haired boy, I smiled at him. "I am Ron Wesley." said the red head. "Hi, I am Nudge and this is Iggy, Gazzy, Angle, Fang and this anti-social person over here is Max. Do you like shopping or pink or unicorn or dsafjfhv-" thank god for hands. I had covered Nudges mouth with my hand. They stared at Nudge like she was a freak, but I have no room to speak, I mean I am an Avian but I am also a shape shifter. I sat there thinking '_Well this is going to be interesting.'_

**Ok do you like it? Let me know and will someone help me decide if I should keep it in Max P.O.V. please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys please Review cause I have none. Do you guys not like my story?**

**Max P.O.V.**

Me Harry and Ron were talking about some wizarding stuff, like if the classes would be hard or not. Just then the door banged opened and in walked a kid with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. "Ahh, so it is true, that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. Hello, Harry my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." me and Ron started sniggering at his name. He looked at me and Ron "Think my name is funny do you? Red hair, freckles, and hazel eyes, I suspect your one of the Wesley's kids. My father warned me about your family with more children than they can afford. Who are you?" he said in a snarled "None Ya." I said in a sweet voice. "I would be nicer if I were you, my father practically runs the ministry." he said, "Now tell me your name."

"oh why not? Maximum Ride." I said and they sniggered and turned away. "So have you heard that there is a mutt in the school this year. You know the hafe shape shifter hafe witch." he said, "I heard it from my father and he says that I should stay away from that freakish mutt." he said before I got up and punched him in the gut. He doubled over, I picked him up and threw him out of the compartment. The glass on the other compartment door across from us shattered. I pulled out my wand and said "Reparo." yes I had went through the books and memorized some of the spells. I sat down. "Max, why did you stick up for me, Harry and who ever is the hafe and hafe?" asked Ron. I looked at him and was about to answer, and it was going to be the truth, when the compartment door banged open yet again. "Have…you guys…seen a …toad?" said a dirty blonde haired girl with brown eyes. We shook our heads. She sat down "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, and yet again, we shook our heads. She smiled at us and sat down. She started talking about how she was a muggle who was a witch, how Hogwarts classes would go, ect; I was ignoring her until she got to classes. See I may be a rule breaker but I was also very smart and had read almost all our books. "I think that they should hurry up and start teaching us everything."

"Yeah, me too. I would like to start as soon as possible." I said we soon were in a conversation about how hard the classes are. Finally the train came to a stop and when we unloaded, I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Hagrid. I walked over. "Hi, Harry, Max, Iggy, Fang, Angle, Nudge, and Gazzy." I smiled and nodded a hello at him. We had to get on boats, so I ended up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron because there was only 4 per boat. I looked at the flock, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angle in one boat, and Fang and Neville wit h2 girls in another boat. When the castle came into view, I heard a bunch of "oooh"s and "ahhh"s from all around me, even I did it, and I could feel myself smiling. When we finally got to the castle, I heard "Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked holding a toad, Neville leapt forward and said "Trevor!" and we all laughed and giggled. When we entered the school I saw that all the pictures on the wall moved in their frames, and from frame to frame. I looked in amazement at the pictures. The a teacher came in and said "Hello I am Professor McGonagall and you are about to be sorted in front of the school." she looked at Ron's robe, and Neville's toad. I smiles to myself. "what is wrong with my robe?" he asked, I started chuckling and I walked over to him and grabbed his collar and folded it down and smiled at him. "There, now you are good to go." I said and the others laughed and then It was time to go get sorted. Hermione was the first to get sorted and after about a minute the Hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" and I cheered along with the others Fang, Harry, Angle, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were put in Gryffindor as well. "Ride, Maximum" said Professor McGonagall. And I went up and sat on the stool and my nerves spiking through the roof.

**Ok so did you like it. So anyway, please, please, please review. **

**Love ya'll Alexis 8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys. it has been a while and I would like to thank all you who really did review which was only 2 of you (fantasybookworm2012 and mythgirl97) so i give you my thanks and to all the rest who put my story as your favorite or following my story. So thank you. **

**Love yall Alexis 8**

**Max P.O.V.**

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head

'_Ahh, a Hafe and Hafe… interesting. You are a black saber tooth tiger, and long fangs even when you are in human form. Also, you haven't told your friends anything about this cause you think they will think you a freak. You have courage, and smarts, also cunning, and a lot of loyalty, but where to put you…hmmm… I think you will do best in _GRYFINNDOR!" the hat said. Ok so it is true I have never told the flock anything about this for fear of them kicking me away and thinking I am a freak. I also have vampire like fangs when I am I human form, but in animal form my fangs are about 2 feet long. I smiled and walked over to Gryffindor. When I sat down I heard "Good looking, Mate." said Ron. I nodded. I sort of felt bad for not saying anything to the flock about me being a mutt. I sat there thinking until it was time for a speech. "Well, welcome back or to Hogwarts School. Now I have 2 words for you, Tuck In." said Dumbledore. Then we all went to bed. I stayed up past the rest of them and sat there thinking. Around six in the morning I went upstairs and opened it up to see Angle and Nudge laying on there beds. I saw 2 others I didn't know. And then Hermione. I smiled to myself and laid in the bed for the rest of the night not getting any sleep. When it was time to go down stairs, I grabbed my robe and wand and books. When I meet the others, they were all laughing and smiling. Me and Ron started talking with Harry, and then Harry glanced where the black hair, emo looking teacher stood and then Harry hissed under his breath and put his head in his hands. "What is wrong, Harry?" questioned Ron but what ever it was it was not good. I was going to get to the bottom of it if I killed me.

**Ok so I hoped you guys liked it and i need some more reviews so i hope you guys liked and review it. Let me Know what to do next.**

**Love yall, Alexis 8**


End file.
